criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Poisoned Truth
The Poisoned Truth is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-fourth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place at the Airport, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Rosie Gatewood, a famous history novelist, pleaded with Jones and the player to meet her at the Pilgrim Museum so she could issue them a lead which would help them in incriminating The Crimson Order. Rosie was hit by a blow dart to the neck as she attempted to reveal a deadly secret about the Crimson Order to the team. Rosie gave a concise lead called "White Acres" before she slumped to the floor. After Rosie died, the team canvassed the museum declaring Rosie murdered. With the White Acres painting on-hand, Jones dressed like a pilgrim to investigate the scene as it was in 1645, and managed to find the artifacts that caught their interest. The team heard stories about the miracle baby cover-up and with Rosie's dying lead leading to a secret cave of an unsolved murder, the team managed to deduce the White Acres secret linked to Rosie's murder (which both the player and Jones witnessed). After thorough investigation, Ashton Cooper, the descendant of William Cooper, founder of Grimsborough City, turned out to be Rosie's killer. Rosie was about to expose the Crimson Order as insidious manipulators and the secret society did not want that to happen. They gave Ashton the order to kill Rosie so he could join them. For Ashton, the Crimson Order was proud of the city his family founded, as well as him, so he used "Killer Cards" and his purple lens monocles to follow the execution order, and to do what the Crimson Order wanted, Ashton hand-made a poisonous blowdart (using natural poisons from rare plants) so that he can discreetly kill Rosie in spite of Jones and the player catching wind. At court, without any remorse, Ashton once again claimed that he committed the murder for the eternal glory of Grimsborough, and determinedly said to Judge Hall that putting him inside prison would change nothing as he could still act as a Crimson brother, which were grounds for Ashton to receive a lifetime jail sentence for the murder of Rosie Gatewood. As Ashton was taken away, he wanted to notify the player that "their days are numbered" on behalf of the Crimson Order, but Jones furiously countered that the Crimson Order did not scare his partner at all and that it was them who should be afraid instead. At the finale of the case, Officer Ramirez hurriedly came in to the station to inform the team with the shocking news that Tess Goodwin was on the loose. Summary Victim *'Rosie Gatewood' (killed by a blow dart to the neck) Murder Weapon *'Dart' Killer *'Ashton Cooper' Suspects GBC54CLimousin.PNG|Chantelle Limousin GBC54JQuaid.PNG|Jenny Quaid GBC54ACooper.PNG|Ashton Cooper GBC54KDeHaan.PNG|Kirk De Haan GBC54BTrask.PNG|Baxter Trask Killer's Profile *The killer knows about botany. *The killer collects "KILLER CARDS". *The killer practices fencing. *The killer wears a blue tie. *The killer wears purple glasses. Crime Scenes GBC54-CS1A.PNG|Exhibition Room GBC54-CS1B.PNG|Showcase GBC54-CS2A.PNG|Pilgrim Hamlet, 1645 GBC54-CS2B.PNG|Barn, 1645 GBC54-CS3A.PNG|Secret Cave GBC54-CS3B.PNG|Altar Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Exhibition Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Document, Surveillance Station, Broken Painting; Victim identified: Rosie Gatewood) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Poison Blowdart; Attribute: The killer knows botany) *Examine Faded Documents. (Result: Restraining Order; New Suspect: Chantelle Limousin) *Question Chantelle Limousin about the victim's restraining order. (Prerequisite: Restraining Order unraveled) *Examine Surveillance Station. (Result: Damaged Hard Drive) *Analyze Damaged Hard Drive. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices fencing) *Examine Broken Painting. (Result: Painting; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pilgrim Hamlet, 16445) *Investigate Pilgrim Hamlet, 1645. (Prerequisite: Painting restored; Clues: Torn Tapestry, Cryptex) *Examine Torn Tapestry. (Result: Crest; New Suspect: Ashton Cooper) *Question Ashton Cooper about his family blason. (Prerequisite: Crest restored) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jenny Quaid) *Talk to Jenny Quaid about her inheritance from the victim. (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed) *Examine Erased Map. (All tasks before must be completed; Result: Map to Secret Cave) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Cave. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Skull, Tin Box, Shredded Paper) *Examine Skull. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Kirk De Haan) *Talk to Kirk De Haan about his family connection to Harriet Gatewood. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Profile updated: Kirk knows about botany and practices fencing) *Examine Tin Box. (Result: Collectible Cards) *Analyze Collectible Cards. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects "KILLER CARDS"; New Suspect: Baxter Trask) *Talk to Baxter Trask about his trading cards creation. (Prerequisite: Collectible Cards analyzed; Profile updated: Baxter practices fencing) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Chantelle's Geert De Haan Society Card) *Question Chantelle Limousin about her admiration for Geert De Haan. (Prerequisite: Chantelle's Geert De Haan Society Card restored; Profiles updated: Chantelle knows about botany and practices fencing, Ashton practices fencing; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Barn, 1645) *Investigate Barn, 1645. (Prerequisite: Chantelle interrogated; Clue: Torn Pattern) *Examine Torn Pattern. (Result: Crimson Order Symbol) *Ask Jenny Quaid about her knowledge about the Crimson Order. (Prerequisite: Crimson Order Symbol restored; Profile updated: Jenny practices fencing) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Question Baxter Trask about his Crimson Order collectible card. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Baxter knows about botany and collects "KILLER CARDS") *Investigate Altar. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Golden Basin, Handprint) *Examine Handprint. (Result: Ashton Cooper's Handprint) *Ask Ashton Cooper why he went into the secret cave. (Prerequisite: Ashton's Handprint unraveled; Profile updated: Ashton knows about botany and collects "KILLER CARDS") *Examine Golden Basin. (Result: Death Threat Letter) *Question Kirk De Haan about his death threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Death Threat Letter found; Profile updated: Kirk collects "KILLER CARDS") *Investigate Showcase. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Bear Trap, Hamper) *Examine Bear Trap. (Result: Blue Fabric) *Analyze Blue Fabric. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a blue tie) *Examine Hamper. (Result: Parchment) *Examine Parchment. (Result: Contract; Parchment found) *Analyze Parchment. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears purple glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Secret Cave. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Samuel King Card) *Talk to Baxter Trask about his new card. (Prerequisite: Samuel King Card restored; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Question Ashton Cooper about the Crimson Order. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Examine Painting Canvas. (Result: Painting Dedication) *Talk to Jenny Quaid about the Kingsley family. (Prerequisite: Painting Dedication unraveled) *Investigate Exhibition Room. (Prerequisite: Jenny interrogated; Clue: Clothes Trunk) *Examine Clothes Truck. (Result: Old Letter) *Analyze Wax Seal. (09:00:00) *Ask Jenny Quaid if she found anything about the Kingsley family. (Prerequisite: Wax Seal analyzed; Rewards: Burger, Artist Suit, Artist Beret) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *In the "Exhibition Room" crime scene, the Grumpy Cat can be seen. *In the "Showcase" crime scene, the Eye of Providence and a portrait of René Descartes can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Airport